remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Makyo Star
This article is about the homeworld of the Makyans. You may be looking for the Big Gete Star, which was named the Makyo Star in the trading card game. The Makyo Star (魔凶星) is a planet, and the source of power for all Makyans, especially Garlic Jr. It is shown only in the anime during the Garlic Jr. Saga of Dragon Ball Z. The planet draws out the full dormant power of a Makyan when it is in the planet's presence, resulting in their power increasing by tens of times. Overview The Makyo Star seems to be moving through space, and once every 5,000 years (changed to either 10,000 or 12,000 years depending on the dub), it passes close to Earth, coinciding with an alignment of several stars, which power all the Makyan demons inhabiting Earth. It was because of the Makyo Star getting close to Earth that Garlic Jr. was able to escape the Dead Zone. When it got even closer to Earth, Garlic Jr., Spice, and Vinegar were able to increase their size and muscle mass and become stronger, after being beaten by Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan. It was extremely close to Earth by the time, Garlic Jr. reopened the Dead Zone, but Piccolo knew from Spice that it was Garlic Jr.'s source of power, and so he told Gohan to blow it up. Gohan attacked and destroyed the Makyo Star with the Golden Dome Attack, draining Garlic Jr.'s energy and causing him to be sucked back into the Dead Zone for all eternity. ''Super INFINITY'' The Makyo Star appeared in Super INFINITY. Known Residents *Garlic *Garlic Jr. *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho Trivia *In Japanese Buddhism, Makyo is the Realm of Demons. *The fact that it travels through solar systems, instead of bound by a central force of gravity, implies that the Makyo Star is a rogue planet. *There are a couple variations on the approximate timeframe in which the Makyo Star passes close to Earth depending on the dub (either 10,000 or 12,000 years), but the Japanese version states that it appears every 5,000 years. *Makyo Star is the first planet to be destroyed by a main protagonist, Gohan. Though Vegeta destroyed Arlia (or Fake Namek in Super INFINITY) and countless other planets during his Frieza Force career, he was a villain during that time. Super Saiyan God Goku would later inadvertently destroy a few planets during his clashes with Beerus and planets that were erased with their Universes that were eliminated by Team Universe 7 during the Tournament of Power. **Master Roshi and Piccolo both have destroyed Earth's Moon to stop their respective students Great Ape transformations. However, the Moon is the moon, not a planet. **Both Vegeta and Frieza (in Frieza's case he was only a villain-turned protagonist for one saga and was more of a villain allied with the protagonists) have been supporting protagonists despite having destroyed countless planets with Frieza notably being responsible for the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Namek, and Earth (though Earth's destruction was reversed) by the time of the Tournament of Power. Additionally, Vegeta was only ever shown destroying one planet, Arlia, which like the destruction of Makyo Star was Filler. *The events of the Garlic Jr. Saga is dubbed "Makyo Star" in the Story-Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Category:Planets Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Destroyed Planets